This invention relates to a rear holder cover of a waterproof connector. More, particularly, this invention relates to a rear holder cover of a waterproof connector which contains connection terminals used in electric wiring of an automobile or the like.
In a connector for an automobile, the connector contains a plurality of connection terminals each having a wire connected thereto. In order to prevent the connection terminals from separating from the respective terminal receiving chambers, a rear holder is fitted at a rear end portion of a connector housing.
In such a connector, a problem may arise while washing the automobile with high-pressure water. More specifically, if high-pressure water impinges on the connector and is applied directly to wires around the connector and the rear holder, the rear holder may be displaced and become disengaged. Similarly, if the high-pressure water is applied to a rubber plug of the connector, the rubber plug may be deformed. Consequently, the water may leak into the connector and ruin the electrical connection. Therefore, in order to protect the rear holder and the rubber plug against the high-pressure water stream and other dynamic impacts, it is a common practice to attach a rear holder cover to the connector.
A conventional rear holder cover is separate from a connector housing and is integrally connected to the rear holder. FIG. 10 is an illustration of a waterproof connector as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 3-2570. The waterproof connector comprises a connector housing 21 which contains connection terminals, a water plug, a rear holder 41, and a waterproof cover (rear holder cover) 51. The waterproof cover 51 covers a rear end face of the rear holder 41 and can open relative to the rear holder 41 in directions of arrows F and G. In addition, the rear holder 41 comprises a plate-like block and is fixedly fitted in the connector housing 21.
The waterproof cover 51 comprises a pair of lids 52 and 53 which are connected respectively to upper and lower surfaces of the rear holder 41 by elastic straps 54, and the two lids 52 and 53 cover the rear face of the rear holder 41. The straps 54 of the lid 52 are connected to an upper end of the inner face of the rear holder 41, and the lid 52 can be opened upward about this upper end in the direction of the arrow F. The straps (not shown) of the lid 53 are connected to a lower end of the inner face of the rear holder 41, and the lid 53 can be opened downward about this lower end in the direction of the arrow G.
In another known conventional construction, a waterproof cover comprises a pair of upper and lower cover members which are each connected at one end to a rear holder by a hinge. The hinges are provided at one end of the waterproof cover, and each of these cover members is pivotally moved about the hinge for opening and closing purposes.
In the conventional waterproof covers, the straps may become disconnected or the hinges may break due to impacts which may occur during the assembly of the waterproof cover or for many other reasons. If such an impact occurs, the connection between the rear holder and the waterproof cover is broken, and the waterproof cover is unable to prevent water from disrupting the electrical connection.
Furthermore, when an external force is applied to the waterproof cover in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the waterproof cover, the rear holder experiences a significant amount of torque. Consequently, the waterproof cover may be tilted, and the rear holder may also be tilted and may disengage from the connector housing.